marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Punisher (Marvel Knights TV)
"Everyone has their own definition of justice." The Punisher is a television series based on the Marvel Comics charater of the same name. It stars Frank Grillo as Frank Castle / The Punisher, Lina Esco as Lynn Michaels, Tyler Jacob Moore as Martin Soap, Cameron Britton as David Lieberman / MicroChip, and Jordana Brewster as Maria Castle. It is the second installment in the Marvel Knights Shared TV Universe. Overview Season 1 Season 1 premiered in December, 2017, and consisted of thirteen 42-45 minute episodes. Season 1 stars Frank Grillo as Frank Castle / The Punisher, a former DEA agent whose wife and children were killed by drug dealers seeking revenge. Frank went on a killing spree, murdering all of the drug dealers except for the man named "Hammerhead." Now, Frank is laying low, moving into an apartment building in New York and plotting out his takedown not only of Hammerhead and his remaining associates, but an entire corrupt police force, with help from the expert hacker MicroChip, played by Cameron Britton. The season takes some inspiration from the Garth Ennis story "Welcome Back, Frank." Episodes Season 1 *''Nobody'' - Joan is a waitress living in a low-rent apartment building in New York, who takes interest in the building's mysterious new tenant, a silent man who moves in across the hall from her. Throughout the day, Joan gets into several heated arguments with her alcoholic boyfriend Dean, all of which her new neighbor either overhears or awkwardly witnesses. These fights come to a boiling point when Dean is about to hit Joan in the hallway, but stops when he sees the neighbor watching. As the neighbor leaves, Joan breaks up with Dean. The neighbor heads to a hardware store just to pick up some rope, but when armed robbers hold up the store, he instead reaches for a crowbar. Back at the building, Joan is talking on the phone in her apartment, when a clearly drunk Dean breaks in with some of his friends. Joan threatens to call the police, but they all quickly grab her. Suddenly, the neighbor returns, bloody crowbar in hand. He violently fights the assailants, taking all of them out. Joan finally asks the man who he is, but he just answers "nobody." (Guest stars: Phoebe Waller-Bridge as Joan, Josh Stewart as Dean) *''Who is Frank Castle?'' - Police detectives Lynn Michaels and Martin Soap arrive at Joan's apartment to investigate the murder of Dean and his friends, which Joan claims she wasn't home for. Soap attempts to question her neighbor, but he quickly leaves for some "errands." Lynn recognizes the man as Frank Castle, who the incompetent Soap isn't familiar with. It is revealed that Frank Castle was a DEA agent who quit his job after he was nearly killed by the notorious drug dealer "Hammerhead." Castle wanted to spend more time with his family, but soon all of them were killed in a home invasion by Hammerhead's men. Castle went off the grid for months after the attack, but turned up again as the main suspect in a killing spree that left all of Hammerhead's gang, excluding the leader himself, dead. The case was thrown out when a rival gang took credit for the killings. However, Lynn and Soap are now highly suspicious of him. (Guest stars: Phoebe Waller-Bridge as Joan, Raymond Cruz as Hammerhead) *''The Deal'' - Lynn and Soap talk with Captain Billy Russo about Frank Castle, and he secretly reports back to Magdalena "Ma" Gnucci, a wealthy crime lord he's been working for with connections all throughout the NYPD. Gnucci also briefly employed Hammerhead, and knows that Frank Castle is the one who took down all of his men. Knowing he is active again and realizing the damage he could do to her current operation, Gnucci tells Russo that Castle must be killed as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Frank finishes turning his new apartment into a base of operations for his vigilante pursuits, but still needs to put together a new arsenal. Frank contacts an international arms dealer on the Deep Web, who just so happens to be in New York, and acts to meet in person. Frank is wary, but heads to the location given. He realizes he has been lured into a trap by David Lieberman, a former government hacker who left his job for a life of "cyber-vigilantism." Lieberman reveals he has been monitoring Frank's activities for a while now, and could easily expose him, but believes the two of them may share common goals. *''The Rat'' - Lieberman tells Frank about the Gnucci Crime Family that has infiltrated many different branches of law enforcement, who he's been working under the radar to try and expose to no avail so far. However, he tells Frank that he's located a potential informant, Mickey Fondozzi, a low-level mobster with a reputation for snitching. Frank agrees to work with Lieberman, and confront Mickey for him. Fondozzi and his men are having a discrete meeting with some Russians at an Italian restaurant. Frank sneaks in, and, realizing he is greatly outnumbered, begins taking out the men one by one as they separate from the main group. Eventually, his cover is blown, and the Russians open fire as Fondozzi takes cover. Frank is able to take down one of the Russians and steal their gun, taking out the remaining criminals in a quick firefight. Fondozzi attempts to get away, but Frank catches him in the alley, and knocks him out. Back at Lieberman's base of operations, Fondozzi finds himself tied up, as Frank begins to question him. Eventually, Frank learns from Fondozzi that some of Gnucci's gun runners have a big shipment of weapons coming in from Russia soon, and that the meeting Frank crashed was intended to ensure that the deal was still on. Meanwhile, Lynn Michaels and Martin Soap arrive at the restaurant, finding all of the dead bodies. (Guest stars: Michael Imperioli as Mickey Fondozzi) *''The Shipment'' - Russo announces he is putting together an Anti-Punisher Task Force, putting Michaels and Soap in charge. However, Michaels sees this string of murders as the actions of a psychologically broken man, lashing out due to his own past traumas, instead of the work of a cold-blooded killer, as Russo makes it out to be. Soap, on the other hand, could care less about all this, and is just enticed by the potential pay raise. That night, Ma Gnucci sends two of her underlings, Don Fortunato and Leland Owlsley (who survived an assassination attempt by Fisk and the Hand), to the harbor to meet with General Kreigkopf, the corrupt Russian general supplying them with military-grade weapons. With Lieberman acting as his eyes and ears, Frank arrives at the harbor, taking out some of the Russians and making his way onto the ship carrying the guns. Frank attempts to take the criminals out one by one, but eventually his cover is blown, and he realizes he is greatly outnumbered and outclassed. Frank is nearly killed, and barricades himself in the ship's lower decks. Kreigkopf's men tell him about the uninvited guest, and the Russians begin to believe that the Americans set them up. (Guest stars: David Nykyl as General Kreigkopf, Dominic Chianese as Don Fortunato, Ray Winstone as Leland Owlsley) *''Big Bang'' *''The Trap'' *''The Shark'' *''Barracuda'' Cast Series Regulars (Season One) *Frank Grillo - Frank Castle / The Punisher *Lina Esco - Officer Lynn Michaels *Tyler Jacob Moore - Officer Martin Soap *Cameron Britton - David Lieberman / MicroChip *Jessica Walter - Magdalena "Ma" Gnucci *Joe Anderson - Captain Billy Russo *Jordana Brewster - Maria Castle Recurring Roles (Season One) *Phoebe Waller-Bridge - Joan *Raymond Cruz - Hammerhead *Tom Lister, Jr. - Barracuda *Michael Imperioli - Mickey Fondozzi *Dominic Chianese - Don Fortunato *Ray Winstone - Leland Owlsley *Xavier Samuel - Matt Murdock / Daredevil Gallery frank-grillo-punisher.jpg|The Punisher Micro.png|MicroChip escoswat.png|Lynn Michaels martinmoore.png|Martin Soap Ma Gnucci.jpg|Ma Gnucci Cruzhead.png|Hammerhead Barracuda.jpg|Barracuda Fondozzioli.PNG|Mickey Fondozzi Daredevil guard devil.JPG|Daredevil Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Knights TV Category:Frank Castle (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Lynn Michaels (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Martin Soap (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:David Lieberman (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Magdalena Gnucci (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Billy Russo (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Maria Castle (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Joan (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Mickey Fondozzi (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Hammerhead (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Barracuda (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Don Fortunato (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Leland Owlsley (Earth-75904)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-75904)/Appearances